INSANITY strikes back!
by Jamie9wood
Summary: some kids from a certain Hp website coem togather and capture the trio to go back in time and get to maurders.


Insanity Strikes back.

A/n this was written While talkign to Lexi lou on aim. During An SS down time. So we were insane...

Disclaimer. I own nothign except myself Jamie and The furby Army mwhahahaha. .

*****************

Hogwarts. On the way to Dada. 

Harry: Hey wonder who the new teacher is.....

Hermione yeah..

Ron looks cholate frog trading cards

Lexi lou and Jamie wood run down the corridoer and bump into the trio.

Lexi Hello we are secret agents here to take you to. Insanity strikes back. Inc. Please come camily.

Jamie All who dissobey will have a terrble painful death.

Harry (cunfused)

Hermione processing this

ron. "cool."

Fred and George run by and grab everyone sticking them in the back packs and riding away on broom sticks.

************

a/n That was just erm. Well It was something heres the rest in a less insane format. 

********

At Insanity strikes back INC.

Lizz rp mod walks out of the building to the twins. "Hello You have the back packs?" Winks.

"Yes Cap.!" Fred says saluting. "good very good." Takes them. "You may go back to your joke shop now. We'll call you if youer needed." liz says. The twin ride off. Liz walks inside. goes up an elevator. 40 stories later. "Ah here we go!" Liz says stepping out into office sits back packs on the ground. Madame Sparrow Admin corporal. Walks in.. "You have the package i see." She says i na very strange voice. "Aye. All here." "Well? Lets get them to the testign lab!" Sparrow exclaims. Just the *potter* ss admin walks in puts back packs on roller thigny and goes down to lab. The others follow. "First open it!!!" Crazy4wood Carefulyl opens Back pack and the trio Lexi and Jamie pop out. "dude!!!1" Lexi exclaims. "wow Ss headquaters...." Hermioen says. "I've read so much about it!!!! in-" Ron and Harry. "ss a history." All laugh. "What we need is to go back in time take the younger maurders to the present." "PRESENTS WHERE?????????????" San comes in yelling. "Strait jacket." Madame Sparrow says. To slave newbies come in and chain San to the wall. "You'll need weapons and gadgets. Our gadestitsts thing ma bob. Camilas will be here soon." Liz says. Camilas member of Ss. Walk in in a black trench coat and black shades And a silver metal briefcase. She sets it down on the metal table. and openes it all cool like. "I am your weapons ma bob gadgistests. I'm here to equip you with the best thingys we have." "How professional." Ron mutters. "I heard that weasily."Camilas says. She hands everyone shades with built in bleu prints of hogwarts. "You will all have mini partners also." Mickey the white irish kitty coems down from the ceiling on a rope and falls on Jamie's head. "Hi there mick!" A fox lands on Lexi. A Furby on san. A mini bunny on Hermioen and turtles on Harry and roan's heads. 

"You will also be poses as students." Calais says handing out Student Id Parchments. "Lexi you'll be Catharine Lovegood. Harry we'll be getting rid of that scar at least covering it up for this. You'll be Andy Carson. Ron Arthur Weasily. Jamie Molly Weasily." Jamie stars at Ron. "NO WAY!!!!!!! I'll trade with ya lexi." Lexi shakes her head. " i like the love goods." "Hermione you'll be Ally Creevy." Hermione moaned inwardly. "san you'll be Sandy rivers" San "That's who I am!" "oh then you'll be ummmmm Gypsy Aleekrfjg." Camilla makes up. San nods. "Your mission join the maurders or get close. Everyone will reactive trunks with the proper equipment and information. I BID YOU GOOD DAY GOOD DAY I SAY!!!!!" Cami walks out......

The next morning .all await in disguise at the time machine. Curtsey of liz.

"NOW!!! All into the giant snitch shapped thigny and poof you'll go back in time. YOU MUST bring them back. and we'd like you to use one line." Madame sparrow said. " "To go have a spot of tea with a werewolf - none of your business." Liz finsihed. They all nodded gettign into the snitch and. Going back in time. 

Hogwarts maurder times.

So they all in disguised walked through the platform two at a time. "This is so weird...... Its al. Old!" Lexi or Catharine said. "Yeah." Jamie or molly (LOL) said. As did all say or someone else. Mean while.

Liz and Sparrow and Cami sat in a tower in hogwarts watchign them all on camera. "hmm This might be hard.." Sparrow said. "Yes indeed." Lizz said. 

***********

That all for now. I await my phyco partner San And Lexi mwhahhaa.

lexielou66: lol no it's MY precious!!

snakegoddess9: MY Precious!

lexielou66: lol

lexielou66: MINE MINE MINE!

snakegoddess9: MINER MINE MIB

Unknown voice TIS NIETHER SS BELONGS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--------


End file.
